Liquid crystal display device employs liquid crystal for displaying pictures or graphic, it is usually composed of liquid crystal panel, backlight module, related digital circuits and power. Typically, liquid crystal panel and backlight module are assembled together to form a liquid crystal module. Besides functional components of liquid crystal panel and backlight module, liquid crystal module further includes assembling structures such as corresponding front frame, plastic frame and back cover.
US patent 20100321606 discloses a liquid crystal module which comprises a front cover and a back cover coordinating with each other, a window is disposed on the front cover for displaying of a liquid crystal panel, four side walls are extended upward from four edges of a bottom wall of the back cover. In order to have the liquid crystal panel fixed, a plurality of positioning elements is vertically disposed on the bottom wall, and supporting elements for fastening the liquid crystal panel on the sides and are inserted into the positioning elements are also disposed on the bottom wall. This type of structure is rather complicated and the costs are high. Furthermore, because the positioning elements and the supporting elements are also accommodated inside a cavity formed and surrounded by the front cover and the back cover, thus a space for disposing the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module is reduced, especially for the backlight module, and a space for frames is occupied to a large extent.
US patent 20100014015 discloses a liquid crystal module further comprises a plastic frame besides a front frame and a back cover disposed coordinated with each other, the plastic frame is for assisting in assembling a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. This type of structure requires moldings for the front frame and the plastic frame, also a connection of the front frame and the back cover requires fastening elements such as screws for fixing, its is rather troublesome for assembling and the costs are high.